


【勋兴】《爱错》5

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 5





	【勋兴】《爱错》5

《爱错》

文/夏序清和草未歇

5

吴世勋躺的四仰八叉，双手放在脑袋后面盯着张艺兴。看着他抽了抽鼻子，慢条斯理挪到自己腿上，伸手解自己的皮带。  
鞭痕几乎都在正面，正对着吴世勋。雪白的肌肤上，触目的红印子未免太过有视觉冲击力，吴世勋登时硬了起来。  
这一点，张艺兴把手伸进吴世勋的内裤里时，也感觉到了，碰到的时候就觉得热得灼人。眼下就这么握在手里，人却失了主意。  
吴世勋被这磨磨蹭蹭的动作几乎将耐心消磨殆尽，手臂撑住身子，一用力，就反身把张艺兴压在了身下。  
一方面是疼，一方面是怕，张艺兴哎了一声，就被吴世勋堵上了嘴。吴世勋的唇今天特别凉，尝起来像是吃过薄荷糖。动作却凶狠异常，舌尖长驱直入，吻得张艺兴几近窒息。  
只不过他心里还惦记着吴世勋刚刚的话，不敢木着身子装死人，忍着疼痛放开身子由着吴世勋摆布。  
“你知不知道自己今天错哪儿了？”吴世勋睥了眼张艺兴，淡淡开口。  
“不该不守规矩不打招呼不按时回家。”张艺兴不敢看吴世勋的眼睛，把头偏过去。  
吴世勋笑，把张艺兴的脸正过来，“再说。”  
张艺兴身子缩了一下，胸前的伤口被吴世勋衬衣刮到，嘶了一声，伸头一刀缩头也是一刀，张艺兴酝酿了一下，“我今天躲在教堂里睡着了。”  
吴世勋闻言挑眉，没有打断。  
“您好多天不在家，我…我每天夜里一个人都睡不着。”张艺兴说完紧紧咬住下唇，憋得脸通红。  
吴世勋存着心思等张艺兴为自己辩解，听得张艺兴那么说，倒是愣了一下。  
吴世勋的眼底闪过一瞬的柔情，张艺兴暗自松气以为躲过一劫，却不料这是暴风雨前的片刻宁静。身处漩涡中心的自己，丝毫没有预料到接踵而至的剧烈冲击。  
自己存着点小心思的只言片语，眼下胜似个火星子，一把就点燃了吴世勋这个干柴垛子，燃出了熊熊烈火。

一夜的索求无度，张艺兴几乎嗓子都叫劈了。一开始还顾忌着旁人有些怕羞，后来连羞都忘了。  
懵懵懂懂感受到自己被吴世勋从床上转移到浴室里，张艺兴高悬了一晚的心才松动了些，彻底睡了过去。

吴世勋起了个大早。  
昨晚的张艺兴让他甚是飨足，以至于坐在餐桌前的时候，眼里都含着笑。  
吴颍无法窥得吴世勋的内心世界，原本以为那事儿今天还没完，早上见着吴世勋的时候连大气都不敢出。  
醒来后再想起来，吴世勋倒是嘲笑起自己来。也不知道那个小东西说得是真是假，可自己就算是信了他的假话，却还是那般把持不住。  
“我不在家的时候，他问过我吗？”吴颍俯身给吴世勋盛火腿粥，听到吴世勋这么说，于是忙不迭把那天晚上的事讲给吴世勋听。  
“这样，”吴世勋眯着眼，看了眼楼上，“让他睡着吧，这火腿粥不好，叫厨房给艺兴少爷重新做盅干贝鸡丝粥煨在炉子上。”  
吴颍应了一声，又被吴世勋叫住，“叫贝一鸣晚点儿来一趟，多带些活血化瘀祛伤痕的药。”

吴颍道是吴世勋这脸色才是六月的天，昨天自己都为张艺兴捏着一把汗。今儿起来，吴世勋就跟没事儿人似的。  
也不知道把张艺兴折腾成了什么样。  
去过厨房以后，他就赶忙打电话给医生，约莫着大概一个小时之后能到，这才坐在沙发上，静静的等着。  
吴世勋用过早饭以后就走了，张艺兴又好像没有一点儿要下楼的意思。吴颍想了想，起身拿起话筒拨通了张艺兴学校的电话，帮他请了个假。

“颍小爷？”贝一鸣比想象中来得快一些，背着个硕大的药箱站在门口。  
吴颍答应了一声，站起身来，把人迎进来，“您倒是脚程快。”  
贝一鸣听了嘿嘿的笑，“九爷的吩咐，可不得灵醒着点。”由着吴颍接过自己的药箱，“是九爷那小情人儿伤着了？”  
油腻的中年男子着实让吴颍有点生理不适，他这下子倒是有点踌躇要不要让他去瞧张艺兴了。  
“我先去看看，春兰，给贝医生看茶。”吴颍把贝一鸣安顿在客厅之后，上了楼。

吴颍在门口敲门敲不应，只得自己开了门。他以为张艺兴的样子比自己想象中更不堪，不料，还好。起码干干净净裹着睡袍，算是衣衫周正的躺在被子里，整个人缩成一团。  
不过走近时，张艺兴脸上不正常的潮红还是引起了他的注意。伸手摸了一下，烫的吓人。

张艺兴昨天受了风，挨了打，还受了惊，天亮时分一下子烧了起来。这会子他明知道吴颍进了屋，都没半点力气跟吴颍说话。只是费力的动了动手指，细不可闻的说了句，“我好渴。”

吴颍忙把贝一鸣请上楼来，张艺兴在床榻里瘫着，软软的使不上力气。吴颍帮他靠在床头，背后又塞了两个垫子才勉强坐直。睡袍带子松松挽着，这么一动袒露开来白花花的胸脯。随即映入两人眼帘的就是交错未愈的新伤，贝一鸣吸了口凉气，吴颍抿着嘴一言不发。  
待到瞧过，贝一鸣摇摇头，下楼去开药方子，吴颍跟在后面，“贝医生，这…”  
贝一鸣掏出小笺时又叹气，“可怜孩子。”  
医者仁心，更何况恻隐之心是人人都有的。绕是乱世人命如草芥，谁家孩子能舍得被这么折腾。  
吴颍沉默，这种话他不敢说，听听也便罢了。  
“吴大管家，药还是饭后吃好一些。”贝一鸣把药方递给吴颍，又从药箱里拿出些外伤的药来。

贝一鸣走了，吴颍把春兰叫过来，“去叫贰宝配药，你把鸡丝粥端了去，跟我上楼。”两人一前一后上了二楼，过程颇为艰难的服侍张艺兴吃了个早饭。  
待到用完汤药，已经过了中午。

张艺兴觉得身子还是冷，躺在床上好像又开始做梦，究竟梦的是什么竟然都记不真切，但是只要别醒来就好。  
身下的汗巾被换了几茬，吴颍又做主叫人绞了冰帕子不停的换。张艺兴好不容易降下温来，不一会儿又烧起来。  
吴世勋回家的时候，贝一鸣已经又被叫过来一趟，才给张艺兴打了退烧针，从楼上往下走。

张艺兴这下子病得凶险，捱了一天还是高烧不退。算是中西疗法都用上了，连物理降温也没有用。  
吴世勋听着吴颍报告，皱着眉，“怎么不遣人早点来跟我说？”  
平心而论，吴颍做得已是周全。他吴世勋又不是大夫，就算知道了有什么用。张艺兴这病，外伤倒是其次，心病难医。吴世勋见吴颍不说话，抖了抖西裤，抬腿上了楼。

张艺兴软噗噗的躺着，衣带松松的垂脱，衣服大敞着。冰帕子才撤了一会儿，现下脸不红了，眯着眼看到好像是吴世勋进来了。想动动身子，却有心无力。  
“别动，躺好了。”吴世勋让其他人都出去，独有自己留在屋里，手探进盆里试了试冰水，坐在了床沿上。  
伤口结了痂，也用过了药。看着比昨日颜色深些，吴世勋伸手过去，指尖还没触到张艺兴的身子，就见着床上的人下意识瑟缩了一下。  
手在半空僵了一下，收了回来，吴世勋去绞盆子里的冰帕子。水刺骨冰凉，像是能沁到骨子里，吴世勋用力拧干，然后轻轻放在张艺兴的额头上。  
张艺兴又陷入了昏睡，吴世勋伸手摸了摸红彤彤的耳尖，又忍不住亲了下脸蛋。  
吴世勋得承认，在进门的那一刻，他心里确实升腾起些后悔的。轻轻帮张艺兴掖好被角，吴世勋准备下楼去倒点水。  
“姆妈。”张艺兴像是在做梦，小手从被子里挣扎出来，小声呢喃。吴世勋被这声叫的，一下子软了心肠。  
人在委屈难过的时候，总是想着叫娘的。  
吴世勋重新握住张艺兴的手，听着张艺兴呓语，不时顺顺他的背。

不知道是不是三管齐下见了效，折腾了一宿，张艺兴的烧终于在天亮之前退了。  
张艺兴醒来的时候，吴世勋正躺在他身旁。张艺兴觉得身体酸痛好了一些，只是嗓子难受，干得要命。于是坐起身来准备下床去喝水。  
不料一动，却惊动了吴世勋。  
“不烧了？”似梦非梦的吴世勋伸出手摸了摸张艺兴额头，点点头，心满意足的放下手翻身又睡着了。

“九爷，艺兴少爷的假还请吗？”张艺兴又没下楼吃早饭，吴颍在支使女佣上菜的空挡问了一嘴。  
“请，请一周。”吴世勋夹起一枚蟹粉包，“给艺兴少爷的虾仁汤炖上了没？待会儿端上去。”

张艺兴静静的坐在床上，吴世勋起床的时候，他装睡一动不动。待到人出了门，才悄悄坐起来。  
窗户被打开了，新鲜的空气灌了进来，张艺兴用力嗅了嗅。  
门吧嗒一声打开，张艺兴原想着吴世勋下了楼应该会出去，哪能想到会去而复返。慌里慌张往下滑，就要重新装睡。  
却不料动作慢了些，落到了吴世勋眼里，“别装了，坐起来吃饭。”  
张艺兴今天穿了藏蓝丝质睡衣，边儿上滚了绸，可能是在病中，越发衬得白净。  
身后的佣人把小几放在床上，吴世勋也坐下，给张艺兴舀汤，“那帮人也不知道怎么做事的，我记着你不吃鱼，今早厨房还端了熏鱼上来，没见过这么不会当差的。”  
“许是平时你同我一起吃的时候吃不到，怕你忘了味道。”张艺兴接过碗，放在自己面前。  
吴世勋喉头滚了滚，“趁热喝。”张艺兴自醒来之后就乖得很，吴世勋把抱歉放在心里打转，却迟迟说不出口。  
看着张艺兴吃了一匙，吴世勋才缓缓开口，“我叫吴颍帮你请过假了，你安心。”  
张艺兴想起那夜吴世勋的话，眼睛一下子瞪圆，手上的动作也停住，看向吴世勋，“我以后不再去教堂了……”  
吴世勋理了理张艺兴头发，“等你病好了再去学校。”  
张艺兴眨了眨眼，好似怕吴世勋后悔一般，“我现在就好了…”  
吴世勋猜中张艺兴心思，轻笑一声，刮了刮这小人儿的鼻子，“你又不是大夫，贝一鸣说你好了才作数。”

于是张艺兴真的在家躺了一周，躺到他觉得自己都快成蘑菇了才被重新允许出门上学。

张艺兴没想到会在学校里看到朴灿烈。

教堂为着上次的事，短时间应该是不会去了。却没有想到，从音乐教室出来，他看到朴灿烈站在教学楼前的草坪上，一如既往的冲着自己，笑得明朗。  
两个人坐在白桦林里一条长凳上，一个下午，张艺兴都垂着头不说话。  
“周五的时候没见着你，也不知道你其他联系方式，就想着来碰碰运气。”朴灿烈从包里掏出两个粢毛团来，递给张艺兴一个。  
也就是上次无心的一句玩笑，朴灿烈却当了真。张艺兴一愣，没有伸手去接，朴灿烈翻开张艺兴的手，把粢毛团塞进去，吧唧，手背一凉。  
手往上探了探，才发现张艺兴泪流满面。

“你…”朴灿烈挠了挠头，想拍张艺兴的肩膀，却又不敢。手抬起来，僵着不上不下。  
“你是不是喜欢我？”张艺兴扬起头的时候，眼睛因为刚哭过，红通通的，直直看着朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈的脸一下子红起来，目光闪躲，低低嗯了一声。刚说完，手忽地被张艺兴抓起来，“灿烈，那你能不能带我走。”  
见朴灿烈半天不说话，张艺兴紧握着的手慢慢松开。在要抽回去的时候，被朴灿烈反握住，  
“明天还在这里等我。”

不知怎的，今天回家的路似乎比平时更长些。  
张艺兴的心跳个不停，无法平静。  
进了门才发现，吴世勋不在。  
心思满天飞，晚饭吃得味如嚼蜡，张艺兴胡乱塞了几口就上了楼。  
换上睡衣躺下，张艺兴长舒一口气，还好吴世勋不在，不然对着他难保不会漏了馅。胡乱读了几页书，伸手关了台灯，他用被子将自己紧紧裹住。  
约莫着是下半夜，吴世勋才从外边回来。喝了不少酒，摸黑到了床上，和衣躺在张艺兴的边上。  
旁边一陷，张艺兴就知道是吴世勋，手从被子里伸出来，推了推，“九爷？”  
吴世勋不说话，张艺兴翻身坐起来，帮吴世勋把衣扣解开。解到第三颗的时候，吴世勋抓住了他的手，把张艺兴拉进了怀里，让张艺兴贴在自己的胸膛上，“还疼不疼了？”  
张艺兴摇摇头，“不疼了。”  
吴世勋拍了拍张艺兴的背就睡着了，再不言语。

白桦林里明明是午后，却还是阴冷的。  
张艺兴下午的课索性没上，他一直坐在长凳上等着朴灿烈。  
远远的瞧见朴灿烈过来，他笑了笑。  
“我迟到了？”朴灿烈面带歉意的坐下。  
张艺兴摇头，“没有，我刚来一会儿，”  
朴灿烈从包里拿出两张小纸片来，“这是船票。”塞到张艺兴手上，“我叔叔在香港做生意，我昨天已经跟他说好了。”  
张艺兴的手攥着船票，忽地有些抖。  
朴灿烈把他的手握住，“想好了，你真的要跟我走？”  
头顶上不知名的鸟儿蓦地叫了一声，凄厉的很，张艺兴抬头看了看朴灿烈，点点头。  
“今晚你想办法，子时在教堂后面的码头等我，我们一起走。”朴灿烈把包重新背好，“我会戴着棕色的鸭舌帽。”  
说完拍了拍张艺兴的肩头，快步往林子外走去。

学校到底比教堂大多了，存着心的绕开在外头等着的司机，也不是不能。他选了一个最人烟稀少的门，在放学之前，偷偷从那里溜了出去。

“九爷，守着西二门的弟兄说艺兴少爷没放学就出去了。”吴世勋刚去了趟银行，出了门就听到负责监管张艺兴上下学行程的吴叡来报告。  
自打上次的事件后，吴世勋面儿上不提，还是同原先说好的一样，司机和保镖绝不轻易进校园。却另外谴了吴叡带着人手在各个门上等着，以免节外生枝，确保接送张艺兴上下学无虞。  
“知道了，继续跟。”吴世勋挥挥手，脸上没什么表情，暗道张艺兴真是好了伤疤忘了疼。

子时，张艺兴摇摇头。要是吴世勋再一次发现自己没有按时回家，那这一次真不是抽一顿那么简单了。  
可是，他能躲去哪里呢？  
张艺兴思来想去，最终爬上了教堂边儿的塔楼。  
上一次被朴灿烈带上来的时候，他还觉得自己是只挣不脱笼子的金丝雀。  
这一次上来，心情又变了许多。  
他未曾尝过像同校的同龄人一样正常的谈情说爱，但他又在不通人事的时候，就被吴世勋半胁迫的占去了身子。  
这种矛盾的境地下，使得他对情爱之事渐渐熟稔。可对着感情，却还抱有纯真的幻想。

夜渐深了，一辆黑色汽车远远停在码头外边的树林里。有夜色和树影的掩护，不仔细看，还真看不出里面坐着人。  
吴世勋现在正坐在车里，点了一支烟。  
他是在这个位置，看着张艺兴出了教堂，靠近了码头。他一手撑着头，张艺兴此番跑的这么顺利，要是没他的授意，怎么可能。  
不过他倒是想看看这个同自己同床共枕三载，故作温顺的小东西还能唱出什么戏来。  
他在等，等着张艺兴自以为能逃出生天的时刻，从天而降，把他的美梦捏个粉碎。

同车的叶文坐在前座上不动如山。  
叶家两兄弟，一文一武倒是名副其实。  
叶文心思缜密，是个少年老成的狐狸性格。虽说拳脚功夫差些，可此番到底只是带张艺兴回去，用不着付三儿那种以一当十的打手。

张艺兴这会儿等得有些焦急，自己的病才好，可身子还是虚着。不敢站在风口里迎着风，背靠在避风处的栏杆上。  
他的心七上八下，等了太久有点没底。明明约了子时的，却久久不见人。还没离了吴世勋的地界，他心里忐忑的很。反复安慰着自己，兴许朴灿烈被什么事儿耽误了一会儿，又一边祈祷着人赶快来。  
江水悠悠，夜里看过去，翻涌着黑浪。  
张艺兴舔舔唇，听着水流冲刷着江岸的声音，心跳的厉害。  
终于，要开始新生活了吗？

踏，踏，踏，背后有脚步声传来。  
张艺兴大喜，料是朴灿烈赴约，忙的转身扑进来人怀里，“灿…”  
“呵。”身体被一双大手有力的箍住，张艺兴骇然，要往后推却被抵住。吴世勋熟悉的声音从他头顶上传来，“闹够了没？”  
张艺兴的身体不受控制的开始颤抖，要顺着下滑，却被吴世勋一把钳住双臂。  
原来，以为自己能逃走大概真的是痴心妄想，自己的一番小动作想来在吴世勋眼里大概是不值一提的。可是偏偏等到最后的关头，在明明自由已经触手可及的时候，突然出现，将自己满怀的希望踩成了齑粉。  
绝望如江水一般汹涌，逐渐淹没了张艺兴内心的恐惧。算了，随便吧。

吴世勋把张艺兴放开，拉起张艺兴的手就要转身，风声呼啸着从张艺兴的肩头而过，裹挟着一颗子弹，电光火石间直直嵌进吴世勋的胸口。  
穿过血肉的声音落在张艺兴的耳朵里，格外惊心。吴世勋下意识里，把张艺兴往自己身后推了推，自己挡在了前头。  
埋伏在一旁的叶文听得枪声冲了出来，云兴一帮弟兄一下子呼呼啦啦把吴世勋围到了中间。  
忽地江边的一艘小船轻晃了两下，一个人影扑通入了江，再没了影儿。  
张艺兴心乱如麻，旁人或许不知，那人头上的棕色鸭舌帽是他和朴灿烈秘而不宣的约定…  
血在吴世勋胸口炸开朵妖异的暗红花朵，迟不来早不来，偏偏等着吴世勋出现。两人默不作声，心下也有了各自的计较。  
张艺兴手脚发软不敢再看吴世勋一眼，却见吴世勋转过身来，攥住自己的领口，冲着江水扬了扬下巴，“知道我为什么不许你跟外人交朋友吗？”吴世勋冷笑，“别告诉我那天那顿鞭子你是为他挨的。”

叶文张罗着让吴世勋就医，一边通知在老宅的吴颍。张艺兴眼下是众矢之的，只是碍着吴世勋的面子，暂且不做处置，由叶文支使了下头的两个弟兄先押回老宅，关进地牢里。

朴灿烈开了枪，也不知道得没得手，总之当时的情况，只得走为上计。不过云兴没派大批人马追剿自己，想来怕是吴世勋也受伤不轻。  
不知游了多久，他才敢上了岸，摸到一户似是荒了的茅草屋，躺了下来。  
屋顶是破的，好在现在天还不凉。顶上漏出片小小星空，朴灿烈开始想张艺兴。  
他的任务原只有一个，就是刺杀吴世勋。  
奈何吴世勋深入简出，根本近不得身。于是，只得从张艺兴，这个传说中吴世勋心尖尖上的人儿处下手。

可是他那天，  
却也不是真的没有动过带他走的念头。

今晚如此，若是吴世勋死了还好。不若，自己便是生生将张艺兴推进了火坑。  
朴灿烈翻了个身。

偏偏世间种种皆是如此，  
不想辜负的只能辜负，不想面对的偏要面对。

手术器械在无影灯下闪着寒光，取弹的时候，吴世勋头脑清醒的很。  
他可不是第一次挨枪子儿，虽说这次没的深，因为就医及时，间着没打中要害，影响倒不大。

他现在特别想看到张艺兴。  
想看看他是什么表情，到底是内疚，自责，慌张，恐惧，怨恨，还是能有一点点心疼。

叶文还在一边儿等着，包扎的时候，吴世勋看了叶文一眼，“张艺兴呢？”  
叶文靠近了些，“我盘算着还得您处置，通知了吴管家把人送回去了。”  
吴世勋笑了笑，“幸好今儿跟我一起的不是老三，不然就地得把张艺兴沉了塘。”

tbc.


End file.
